winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 104
The Black-Mud Swamp is the fourth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis In the middle of the swamp, the girls are preparing for an exercise in the woods. They have three hours to escape the forest without using magic. The girls begin by getting stuck in the swamp. Bloom smells something bad and after discovering that it smelled like gas they retreated and the bubbles pop revealing the dangerous gas that was trapped inside it. At Cloud Tower, the Trix appear in their room, after they had used a spell that made them invisible so that they could skip class, and called for the ogre. The ogre heard that the Specialists are going to deliver the troll that was captured at Bloom's house to the police, Stormy suspects that the troll will reveal to the police what the Trix are planning. Thus, they hatch a plan to eliminate him before he is turned in. As the Specialists were transferring the captured troll that worked for the Trix, the Trix girls, who wanted to free the troll that would give them the evidence they needed to convict the Trix, attacked the Specialists while they were in mid-air. The Winx girls find the ship that fell from the sky. The troll escaped, and the Winx and the Specialists get into an argument, and the Specialists leave to find the troll. The girls notice that the prints disappear. They come to the conclusion that someone helped the troll escape. The girls keep on moving, trying to find the troll and make it through their assignment. Living vines catch the Specialists due to the loud noises they were making. The plants that captured the Specialists then attacks Stella because she did not believe what Flora said about the plants - they like silence, and so Flora helps calm the plants down. Riven mocks Prince Sky’s squire, and almost gets kicked off the team. The group continues on their way. They stand on moving clumps of turf, and the clumps begin getting sucked in by a whirlpool. The Winx and Specialists jump from clump to clump. Riven falls in, and they work together to pull him up to the bank. After resting on the bank, they head off, undiscouraged. As they continue to search for the troll, they heard screaming and found the troll attacking the girls of Alfea. They devise a plan of attack, and go to capture the troll. The Winx insult and distract the troll, and the Specialists attempt to cuff the troll, but he throws them off. The fairies tease the Specialists and run off. The troll disappears into the woods. The Trix then meet up with the troll, and obliterate it. They then return to Cloud Tower, and the Winx and Specialists arrived too late to retrieve the runaway troll. However, they do succeed in their assignments, and the Specialists learn to work together. Debuts *Amaryl *Francine Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Knut *Professor Palladium *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Hunting Troll *Amaryl *Specialists **Riven **Prince Sky **Timmy *Francine Trivia *This is the first episode that doesn't show the Winx transforming into their fairy forms. *Musa meets Riven and shows interest in him. *Stella shows interest in Sky (Brandon). *It's the first time that Red Fountain is shown. *This episode was cut out of the Nickelodeon One-Hour Special Mistakes *Flora's T-shirt keeps changing colors from light green to bordeaux and back. *Bloom knows what Icy's duck looks like but she hasn't seen him. Continuity *This is the first episode where there weren't any transformations. *The Hunter Troll is being escorted to Magix Council after being captured. *Icy's duck, Pepe, follows her everywhere she goes. Script *4Kids *Cinélume *Rai - 4Kids Differences Voice Cast 4Kids Voice Cast *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Caren Manuel as Stella, Darcy *Lisa Ortiz as Icy, Musa *Dan Green as Brandon (Prince Sky) *Frank Frankson as Prince Sky (Brandon) *Kerry Williams as Flora *Rachael Lillis as Miss Faragonda/Amaryl *Dani Shaffel as Tecna *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy/Professor Palladium *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven Cinélume Cast *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Sarah McCullough as Musa/Stormy *Leslie Karls as Tecna *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Yarmush as Timmy *Unknown as Palladium *Eleanor Noble as Icy *Carrie Finlay as Darcy *Unknown as Amaryl Videos 4Kids RAI English Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume